


Moonlit

by KaysKeys



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Family Drama, Fights, Flirting, Light Sadism, M/M, Multi, Revelations, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaysKeys/pseuds/KaysKeys
Summary: Corrin has spent months proving to her siblings that she never betrayed anyone that day on the border. With a real monstrous enemy looming in Valla, Corrin convinces her army that the only way to peace is on the other side of the bottomless canyon.  Follow Corrin as she attempts to bring peace to her warring families and the relationships that form from her choices. Trying to uphold a calm and positive leadership role weighs on Corrin.Having to keep a brave face for everyone who is depending on her is useless against a white-haired outlaw that can see through her facade.I suck at summaries but enjoy this plot driven story following Corrin through Revelations. Lemons down the road of course.





	1. Icy mistakes

### Icy Mistakes

###  **This story will follow Fire Emblems: Revelations. However, this first scene was inspired by a chapter in Conquest. For timeline purposes, this incident takes place before Corrin's capture to Hoshido and the subsequent events that follow there. This way Corrin is still using Ganglari and why she doesn't know about her dragon abilities.**

 

###### I'm new Here

######  **If any of the formatting seems weird, please let me know. I'm new to this website but I've always adored its setup and design. As a result, I'm still understanding HTML and everything like that. I appreciate all feedback!**  

***********************************************  
It truly felt as though Corrin’s fingers were going to snap off. All she could think about was how much she regretted every time she had ever complained to Flora and Felicia that their Ice Powers were simply too cold to bear. Because this is a level of numb she had never felt before and could never imagine.

  
“My Lady!” Jakob’s familiar call was one of warning and despite not being able to see further than a couple dozen feet ahead of her, Corrin slid down on instinct. A bright icicle rocketed just above her and Corrin found herself, again, making a note to thank Jakob for his due diligence. With her hand gripped around Ganglari, Corrin rushed forward as the winds changed for her favor, swinging to bring the mage down to their knees. She kicked the book away from him and bashed his temple with the blunt of her sword. Normally she’d feel guilty leaving the knocked out fighter as the snow quickly covered him, but if anything it seemed the snow soothed him in his unconscious state. Her hopes to proceed on a non-violent path were forever tested in the tundra and she felt her stomach churn at the thought of having to embrace Xander’s training of attacking to kill at all times.

  
Elise and her steed were suddenly beside Corrin, and she did a once over to make sure her most innocent sister was not injured. “Hold still!” Elise shouted through the winds, the warm glow of her staff healing wounds Corrin had not been paying attention to.

  
“Are you okay?” Corrin asked nervously, taking advantage of the rare moment of rest.

  
“I’m so sorry, big sister.” The tears started to swell in Elise’s eyes, making Corrin’s heart sink. Elise had slipped up in their earlier meeting with the Ice Tribe’s leader. Fearing that Corrin and her group were hear to ‘quell the rebellions’ triggered an onslaught from the tribe. She knew it was an honest mistake and hated the guilt painted on her sister’s face.

  
“Don’t apologize, Elise. And don’t cry! The tears will freeze immediately!” Corrin gave a warm smile at the tease, happy when Elise gave a somber one back. Both of her heads snapped in the other direction when they heard a loud voice cry out in pain. Panic rose in Corrin’s throat as Silas was knocked off of his horse and onto the ice beneath him. How his horse was managing not to slip and fall was beyond her.

  
“Silas!” Corrin shouted instinctively, bringing the attention of another mage to her. “Elise, go help him.” She shouted back, moving to serve as a barrier between the mage and her sister. She hesitated for a moment, causing Corrin’s teeth to grit together. She turned, slapped the horse on it’s reer and watched them speed towards Silas’ staggering form. With her attention back on the mage in front of her, Corrin allowed habit to take control as she countered his novice level spells and cut him down.

  
She was grateful for all the times Leo had trained with her.

  
“Should’ve known that you’d be nothing but trouble.” Corrin spun around, holding Ganglari out towards the voice. A bandit came into her focus, twirling his rusted axe in his hand.

  
“Please, we don’t want to fight.” Corrin pleaded. A scoff startled her from her right and another bandit walked forward, licking his lips at the sight of her.

  
“That’s all you Nohrians want.” He countered.

  
“No!” Corrin shouted back at them. “This is not the Nohr that I want to lead so, lay down your weapons or I will be forced to lay them down for you.” The threat came out her lips so effortlessly that even she was startled by the declaration.

  
“Is that so, princess?” There was no time to register the voice behind her before a large arm was wrapped around her neck, pulling her slightly off the ground. Ganglari fell with a soft thud into the snow as Corrin clawed at the arms, feeling the new, but all too familiar heat start to pulse in her veins. Recently whenever she found herself in over her head, a strange burn rushed through her body. She had spoken to Leo about it in private and he suggested that the adrenaline might mix with her dragonblood differently than the rest of them.

  
The other two bandits approached her, taunting her as she continued to claw at the arm surrounding her neck. She let out a strangled cough of some kind as he increased the pressure with a menacing laugh. “Imagine if we wasn’t in this icy hell, boys. Then we could show this princess just exactly what it means to live in Nohr.” One said as he spit some sort of black gunk into the snow beside him. Corrin felt her gag reflex tickle at the sight but it was getting too closed off for her to do anything. She let out a little yelp as the other scraped his blade against her forearm. The other picked up Ganglari and that poisonous heat raged within her.

  
_How dare he touch that sword?_   She felt herself rage. The scum was playing with her blade in front of her. The blade that father had entrusted to her. And as if that was not enough, the bandit carelessly through it behind him, muttering something about the ‘cheap junk.’

  
A flicker of white caught her attention from the corner of her eye as her vision began to blur in and out of focus.

  
“Night, night Princess” Her captor cooed as he tightened even further, successfully cutting off her airway entirely. Just as a piercing red rage began to overcome her, suddenly she was gasping for air and dropped to the ground. Her coughing was desperate and painful as she looked up from all fours at the two men in front of her. She saw the flicker of white and felt that instinctual feeling Xander always told her to listen to in times of doubt.

  
She didn’t even turn to see what had become of the brute that had been restraining her. Instead, her hand flung out and with a force she wasn’t quite sure how she controlled, pulled her Ganglari back towards her, cutting through the side of the bandit that had been disgracing it. He shouted in pain as the blade turned and landed in her hand, the force pushing her arm back slightly. The most talkative of the trio, and the only one still standing, seemed to recover from his shock at what he just witnessed quickly, charging at her flailing his axe hand like a maniac. For the first time since her days of training with Xander at the fortress, Corrin smiled as she met his lunge and stabbed through him. She easily danced around his wild chopping and continued to slash until he fell to the snowed earth beneath his feet. Panting heavily, throat still aching from its moments without precious air, Corrin looked around and sighed in relief when she realized that all of her comrades were not only safe, but missed the trap she had fallen so easily into.

  
She started to march towards her destination, a newfound fire within her as she intended to quell this outrageous attack from Flora and Felicia’s father, when the sound of approaching footsteps deafened the snow behind her.

  
“Get down!” As she had been spinning around to see the charging attacker, the command allowed Corrin to buckle her knees and she went down in a spiral motion.

**_Fwip._ **

  
The sound was unmistakable despite having never really heard it before and she was surprised she heard it so clearly through the blizzard. The arrow stuck on the charging man’s heart as though it were magnetized to the it and the man stumbling forwards towards her, the life draining from his eyes. In an unnatural movement, Corrin pushed back on her heels and stumbled backwards as the the snow slowed the momentum of his charge. Unable to catch her step right away, she continued to stumble backwards until her foot landed on a smooth service and slid right out from under her.

  
She prepared for an impact that never came. As quickly as she had lost control, an arm wrapped around her waist and held her tightly in suspension. Her heart was pounding and her breathing was erratic as she looked up into the unfamiliar gaze of her holder.

  
“Easy there, princess.” It was a lot of information to gather in just a second, but as the messy white hair fell in front of his good eye, Corrin recognized his voice as the one who warned her of the last bandit.

  
“Thank you.” She exclaimed breathlessly, her mind and body attempting to find some sort of balance.

  
“Seems you have a tendency to find trouble.” His voice was teasing and his lips were turned up into a devilish smirk. “And yet, for the most beloved princess, no one noticed her little accident.” Somehow, Corrin knew in her gut that he wasn’t just making fun of her for slipping on ice. He had noticed her encounter--and failure--with the bandits.

  
And he was enjoying letting her know that fact.

  
Corrin then noticed how tightly her fingers were gripping the biceps of the man who so effortlessly held her above the ice and made a point to release them quickly. His head tilted slightly, and his eye twinkled. “Did I say you could stop digging your nails into me?” The question was all sorts of unfamiliar to Corrin. For starters, it sounded as though he were the one giving her the orders. She may be new to this, but she was almost positive that she was of a higher rank than him. And most predominantly, Corrin felt suddenly exposed in this intimate moment on a very public battlefield. He was piercing into her and the question made her blood boil just a little.

  
“You can put me down now.” Corrin instructed with a surprising calm in her voice. She felt his fingers tighten around her waist in between her armor plates. “Niles.” There was a finality in her voice that made her proud, but only made him laugh.

  
“Ah, my name sounds wonderful coming from your perfect mouth.” Even in the middle of a blizzard battlefield, Corrin’s cheeks felt like lava at the comment, making him laugh again. She was trying to come up with something to say back when he pulled back and righted the two on the ice in a fluid motion. He eyed her up one last time, lingering on her forearm for just a moment before smiling.

  
“Come now, there’s more fighting to be had.” He walked past her, his shoulder brushing hers, and his hand dragging its way across the front of her stomach as he did. “Wouldn’t want you to _choke_ now.” She spun at the audacity of his words, filling with some sort of intensity she didn’t understand and stared at him walking away, crouching only to pick up his bow from the ice and smooth its edges.

  
She wanted to argue with him. About what--she wasn’t sure. But she felt charged and almost screamed at him right then and there. But a sobering moment passed and Corrin felt her blood begin to cool and her heartbeat began to steady. That was a close one...probably her closest one yet and she could have been truly hurt if not for this strange archer. Leo was never one to really talk about his retainers in the same way Elise did, so everything about Niles completely caught her off guard. He was Leo’s polar in behavior, in stance, in speech. And yet, he had so effortlessly saved her life when no one else had noticed.

  
“I meant it when I said thank you.” She called out as she followed in his general direction towards the final of the rebels. Her words seemed to catch him off guard. He stopped and looked over his shoulder with his patched eye. She couldn’t tell through the snow but there was almost a frown on his lips compared to the devilish grin she had just been so close to. She resolved herself to continue to walk past him without turning or saying another word. That plan was, of course, ruined when a hand pulled her back slightly. When she turned, her chin was caught in fingers that felt almost warm. His hand locked her jaw and Corrin forgot to breathe.

  
“Don’t thank me until I give you something worthwhile.” Whatever moment she had caught in his face earlier was nothing but a memory as his voice dripped with intention. She went to speak but he adjusted his hand so his fingers gripped tightly on her cheek and his thumb pulled her face slightly as he tugged her even closer to him. He was inches away now and Corrin noticed a scent, something almost sweet. Like a sweet liquor or flowers. His thumb ran across her bottom lip, pulling at it slightly and he let out a sigh of some kind of frustration. He almost seemed annoyed at whatever he had thought of.

  
“Let’s wrap this up. Don’t forget that I think I know your little secret.” He conceded and just as quickly and tightly as his touch had been there, he was gone, arrow drawn and fired at an enemy out of her sight. Her secret? Sure she was embarrassed at the altercation but it’s not like she would ever lie about it.  
Corrin’s mind couldn’t process what just happened and why it affected her so, which brought about a new trainwreck of ideas she couldn’t comprehend.

  
“My lady, are you hurt?” Jakob asked frantically.

  
“What? Oh, no, Jakob I’m okay. Just got winded for a moment.” Corrin admitted, half-heartedly. His lips pulled down into his signature scowl.

  
“It is not time to rest, my lady. Once you start it is very difficult to get back into the flow of battle.” His ever wise words made sense. Corrin had started to relax and now she was painfully aware of the aches that plagued her joints--probably from the close call she had almost had. “We must get this sorted out so you may rest. I fear there was a quantity of forces here that have been more than any thus far.” He guided her towards the village where Felicia’s father was no doubt waiting for her. But Jakob’s words danced in her mind for a moment.

  
“Yes. I’m afraid I’ve never come across anyone like that before.”

  
********************************************************************************************************************

**I know this is a short chapter, but they typically will be longer. This chapter was necessary in establishing the meeting between Niles and Corrin. The next chapter will feature a time jump much later in the story. Please leave any feedback, I'd really appreciate it!**


	2. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after Corrin and the army dive into Valla. As a result, everyone in the army has been recruited.

 

 

### Trust

“Lady Corrin?” The echoed voice did little to wake Corrin from her rest. There was a small rustle and then a silky feeling started to brush across her face. Her biggest hatred in life--being tickled. Perhaps it was due to her years without regular physical contact, but she was finding out that she was hypersensitive to all touch. On bad days, she was acutely aware of the way her armor pressed into her thighs if it was anchored just slightly off.

“Please stop.” Corrin begged, letting the waves of chills rock her to a sitting position. She looked around the chamber--which was now dark. The realization of night made Corrin painfully aware of a knot in her neck. “I’m sorry I fell asleep again, Lillith.” Corrin said honestly, looking at her dragon friend. Lillith gave that wide mouth, toothy grin and did a little turn on her orb.

“It’s never a problem, my lady. I just hear someone asking for you at the door.” Corrin lazily rolled her head towards the door as she rubbed the kinks out of her neck.

“I know you say that, but I still feel guilty.” Corrin admitted as she rolled a few of the berries she had offered Lillith earlier in the day between her fingers. A knock on the door. “You may enter.” Corrin shouted, cringing at the words. The door was pushed open and Corrin’s eyes widened. She was surprised to say the least. Normally when Corrin found herself out past her Jakob-designated curfew, one of her own retainers would come find her. Usually Kaze, as he is her only full fledged retainer for life. But sometimes Gunter would find her dozing off by a tree on the astral plane. Felicia had learned a while back that it was safer for her, and anyone else, to delegate people to find her.

But instead of her usual brigade, Corrin was being singled out by an oceanic colored eye.

“Niles.” Corrin expressed, just for the sake of filling the air. On his lips played that devilish smirk he always pulled with her at the sound of his name.

“ _Ah, my name sounds wonderful coming from your perfect mouth.”_ Their first encounter seemed to echo in the chamber. Corrin looked to Lillith, hoping her face wasn’t turning as red as she imagined.

“Oh!” Lillith exclaimed, doing a flip as she flew close to Niles who had yet to enter the room. “So you’re the mysterious Niles.” Corrin blinked in confusion for a moment as Niles looked almost abashed by her words.

“You two haven’t met?” Corrin asked as she carefully stood up from Lillith’s alter. Her bones seemed to creak in protest at the movement, but she did her best to seem natural.

“I’m afraid we haven’t had the pleasure.” His voice was silk, just as Corrin always recalled.

“Nope.” Lillith’s voice was cheerful, almost as though she was teasing him. “He is the only person in the army who has never accepted my invitation.” Niles blinked and glanced away, his shoulders tensing as if he knew what was coming.

“Niles, is that true?” Corrin was astounded that anyone would turn down an offer to not only meet a dragon but to thank the guardian of this sacred refuge.

“My apologies, of course.” He offered half-heartedly. Lillith giggled and floated around him.

“That’s pretty rude of you.” Corrin’s statement had all eyes on her. “It’s because of Lillith that we even have a safe haven in the midst of this war and you think you’re above answering her call?” Corrin’s anger was sudden, but she felt good about it.

“My lady Corrin, don’t be too hard on him. I would never force anyone to come see me. I merely extend the invitation.” Lillith tried to defend him but she was hesitant, fueling Corrin’s fire.

“You won’t step foot in the alter? Even though you’ve come all this way?” Niles went to speak but Lillith’s face was inches away from her.

“It’s a lot to take in, you know. Dragons, astral planes, the deeprealms. Everyone comes to term with it different, my lady. As I said before, don’t be too hard on him.” Now there was some underlying tone in her voice that Corrin couldn’t quite recognize as the dragon floated away. In the doorway, Niles gave a deep respectful bow.

“Thank you for your understanding, my lady.” Lillith let out a squeal of delight at the title as she nestled back into her quarters.

“Goodbye, Lillith. As always, thank you for your friendship.” Corrin’s words probably started to go over the head of the sleepy dragon--who had absolutely stayed awake to watch Corrin sleep the entire time. Corrin followed Niles out the door, still upset for some reason but not quite sure where to begin.

“So, where are my usual babysitters tonight?” Corrin asked as she fell into step just behind Niles outside. She looked up, realizing just how late it really was in her little castle. The millions of stars, all brightly colored reminded her of fireflies. Her footing quickly had to change as they entered a small forest that kept Lillith’s chambers private.

“Aren’t you excited to see me?” Niles asked with a small chuckle. Corrin didn’t have a response for that. The truth was, in a way she was excited to see Niles. They had not had much time to talk since his recruitment and the rate of this war was doing away with her. She was constantly ushering around her daily duties, doing her best to make time for all of her friends and loyal fighters. They constantly praised her and thanked her for the good job she was doing as the commander of the army. Each night she upheld her promise of meeting individually with someone in order to maintain an open relationship.

It was all becoming too much.

Niles was a breath of fresh air. The few times she’d run into him at the mess hall or in the arena, his brash attitude let Corrin relax for a moment. Even though Niles kept her on her toes, she always felt refreshed after their interactions.

_Relaxed_.

It’s why recently when they were between battles, Corrin spent as much time with Lillith as she could. In the altar, it was peaceful and she felt as though she could actually rest.

“I still think it’s incredibly rude that you haven’t accepted Lillith’s invitation.” Corrin seemed to be having a hard time keeping up with him. He was taller than she recalled so it felt like she was doing double the steps just to keep up.

“Noted, little princess.” He chuckled again at the words, almost as though he were teasing her title. “She would be better off without a sullied altar at my hand.” Now _that_ caught her by surprise. She didn’t really think as she reached out past his cape and grabbed his wrist, halting in her stride. She was tugged forward a step or two before Niles came to a complete stop. He looked down at her hand around his wrist.

“Niles is that really what you think?” Corrin asked after a quiet moment.

“That is a holy place, little princess. I have no business being in there.” His voice was rarely soft and it made her heart sink. There was such a sadness behind his words.

“That’s not true!” Corrin all but yelled, grateful that they were still the woods by Lillith’s shrine. Niles turned slightly, but he still didn’t face her. He simply stared ahead as he spoke.

“It is no place for someone like me.” He all but repeated.

“You’re a member of this army. You’re my brother’s retainer for god’s sake. You have as much a right to accept her invitation as anyone else.” At the mention of Leo, his attitude seemed to shift a little. His lip turned up slightly into a small grin and he lolled his head in her direction.

“Little princess, there are atrocities I’ve committed that you couldn’t fathom in your worst nightmares.” The words gave her a chill. A swell of heat pumped through her and her ears felt hot. She only hoped the darkness would hide the redness of her face. “You know nothing of what kind of man I am.” He added with a twinkle in his eye. “If only you’d let me show you.” He won that and Corrin had to break eye contact with him. But she continued to grip his wrist and in a bold mood gave it a small tug towards her.

“We all have secrets, Niles.” The words burned in her mouth. She could almost hear Azura’s patient warning in her head.

_Don’t speak of Valla, Corrin. Or you’ll disappear along with any hopes we have to end this war._  

“We’ve all seen and done things that we are ashamed of. There are people in this army who have lied, stolen, murdered...and I would not hesitate bringing them back in for a second.” His head tilted and she gathered the courage to look up at him again. “I trust you. As you are now. I didn’t know this old self of yours and it doesn’t matter. I trust you _now_.” The words seem to linger in the trees around them and he thought for a long moment before lifting his hand that she was holding. With a simple twist, he grabbed her instead and pulled her closer, leaning down so that their faces were inches apart.

“Trust is a dangerous thing, little princess.” His voice was husky, not it’s normal velvet. “You’re all alone out here and you would open yourself up to me like this?” He asked as he pulled her hand further behind him, bringing her closer. Her heart was pounding at his proximity but she felt that if she pulled away now it would devalue the seriousness of her words. So with everything she had, she forced her chin up. If either of them were to relax even slightly, their lips would touch. His eye widened a little at her move and for the briefest of moments, Corrin imagined what his lips would taste like.

They stayed like that for an infinite moment, neither breaking gaze, before she felt something in him change. His hand tightened around her wrist and his body tensed for a moment.

“Would you like to see a magic trick?” His breath ghosted over her skin, raising goosebumps over her entire body. But the question itself caught her off guard.

“What?” Was all she could, lamely, manage back to him. He leaned back and the coolness from the night air filled the gap of where his warmth just was. He lifted her hand to his mouth, pressing his lips against her knuckles with some amount of tension. The force of it made her think that he was trying to show her what this moment could have been instead. Where his lips could have been instead.

“A little sleight of hand, a trick of the eye; you know, magic.” He explained against her knuckles. With a loss of understanding and a full tank of curiosity, she nodded.

“Okay?” He smiled against her knuckles before dropping her hand. It fell limply at her side, tingling as it settled back into the place.

“Stand right there.” He commanded as he started backing away from her. Corrin knew that this had to be him messing with her in some way, but despite that feeling she listened and didn’t follow. “Do you trust me?” He asked suddenly.

“Yes.” She answered without hesitation. He clicked his tongue and almost rolled his eye.

“Do you me a favor, little princess. Think about answers to questions like that next time.” She smiled just a little. He backed up about fifteen yards, keeping eye contact with her the whole time. Then he looked around him as he pulled his bow off his back and an arrow from under his cape. She watched his nimble fingers habitually place the bow and the soft focus in his gaze as he looked around him some more.

She could hear the bow stress when he pulled the string back tightly and her body reacted before her mind did. He was aiming with a deadly seriousness in his eye, his jaw locked and body rigid.

Aiming directly at her. Corrin’s body went into overdrive as she tried to comprehend what was happening.

“Niles?” She asked, trying to think of anything to do in the situation. She was a sitting duck. 15 yards is plenty for him to make a shot of deadly precision. Even if she were to try and run, he could easily account for her movement and still make a perfect hit.

“And for my greatest trick...your life.” His voice was foreign to hers now. Unable to move from her current spot, Corrin screamed at herself to keep her eyes open. If she closed them, they she’d be accepting what was happening to her.

Still, when she saw his fingers release the arrow her eyes shut instinctually. She waited for the pain but was instead met with sound. A shuffle above her, a thud in front of her, the snaps of the twigs on the ground. She opened her eyes, inches away from a pile of dark green hair.

“Kaze?” She breathed out incredulously. She looked over, realizing his arm was fully extended and the bow was in his fingers.

_That’s not possible_. Corrin thought. She knew Niles had a clean shot, how could the arrow have ended up over there?

“Ta-da.” His voice was dripping in sarcasm.

“Have you completely lost your head, you rat?” Kaze’s voice was laced with venom. So much so that it gave her a chill down her spine. He sounded just like Saizo.

Corrin peaked out from behind Kaze as Niles let out a loud laugh.

“Doesn’t look like it.” He answered as he adjusted the bow onto his back.

“I could end your life right now.” Kaze seethed through his teeth, his body not at all shifting from it’s current position.

“I would love to feel your blade.” Niles’ quip was laced with desire and he seemed so enthralled with the idea. “Come here and let me taste it.” He licked his lips.

“Enough.” Corrin managed to sound pretty convincing as she tried to walk around Kaze. He stepped back in front of her slightly.

“My lady.” He all but begged quietly to her. But Corrin was stubborn and walked under his extended arm.

“Niles, explain yourself.” Corrin commanded rather aggressively. She took a few steps before stopping and holding her hands on her hips. His gaze narrowed slightly and she ignored the way he eyed her waist. His fingers twitched towards her ever slightly as though he wanted to take hold of her right now in the woods.

“I told you, little princess. A magic trick.” It clicked almost immediately. He had exposed Kaze for his little ‘trick’.

“You think this is a game?” Kaze’s voice was level, but still fueled with some sort of hate-fire Corrin didn’t quite understand. Niles smirked.

“Absolutely.” Corrin marched forward and got within a few feet before an arm was around her waist.

“My lady, stay away.” Kaze was never one to particularly raise his voice at her, but this felt as much a threat as Niles’ words were a moment ago.

“Kaze.” Corrin sighed, placing a hand over his hand. She turned slightly, surprised at his closeness. He did not shift his gaze away from the sly archer in front of them. “At ease.” She commanded gently. “He wasn’t going to hurt me.” His body relaxed slightly against her and he looked at her with a look of pure desperation.

“My lady, the punishment for aiming that weapon at you should be--” Corrin lifted a finger and placed her hand against his cheek.

“He would not have hurt me Kaze. You saw how wide his arrow went. It was a ruse to lure you out.” She turned and looked to Niles. “A trick.”

“I have to say, seeing you catch my arrow made your stalking worthwhile.” Niles joked half heartedly, staring intently at the intimacy of Corrin’s position with Kaze.  It made Corrin feel uncomfortable as he studied them.

“But--”

“Kaze. At ease.” She commanded again, stronger this time. He dropped his arm and pulled away, kneeling beside her.

“Yes, my lady.”

“How do you even function if you’re following her at all times?” Niles asked, ignoring the glare from Corrin.

The truth was, Corrin was a little embarrassed. How much had Kaze heard of their conversation? Was he there the entire time? If so, why didn’t he just come escort her himself.

“I would give my life and limb for my lady, street rat. When I saw that she had not returned to her barracks...I worried that I would be the cause of this army’s failure.” It seemed his explanation was more for her than him and while she did appreciate the honesty, she was more upset than anything.

“Kaze, we are safe here. I do not need constant monitoring, we’ve been through this.” Corrin was frustrated that Niles was seeing all of this.

“If it were anyone else…” His voice trailed off.

“I see you’re back in the hands of your most capable of stalkers, so I’ll be taking my leave now.” Niles teased, seeming so satisfied that Kaze was in a position of inferiority to him at the moment.

“Niles.” Corrin called as he turned away. He looked back over his shoulder. “If you ever pull something like that again, I’ll be forced to report you and take further action.”

“Lord Leo is used to my antics by now, my love. It won’t be anything he hasn’t heard before.” She ignored what he called her and stood by her retainer, crossing her arms over her chest. She was upset at his ‘game’ nonetheless and Kaze deserved to see her support.

“I would start with Gunter before my brother.” His smile faltered, knowing all too well the tales of the veteran Nohrian fighter.

“Noted. Won’t happen again, boss.” He gave a little two finger salute before continuing to walk away into the darkness.

“A most effective threat, my lady.” Kaze offered beside her. She turned to him, still kneeling there, and sat down in the moss beside him. He looked up in a bit of a panic but relaxed after a moment. It seems he was finally getting used to her...odd ways of handling her servants. Kaze allowed himself to relax onto the mossy ground as well.

“Why didn’t you come find me tonight?” Corrin asked as she pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. His cheeks turned a little flush.

“I suppose I followed your rules a little too diligently. You always tell me to interact with your fellow soldiers more often. I’m afraid I was so caught up in the atmosphere at the mess hall tonight, that I did not notice the time.” Kaze admitted, shame dripping from his voice. Corrin tried to hold back, but a small wave of laughter bubbled from her lips. “This is no laughing matter, my lady. I’m an embarrassment to my country.” This just added fuel to her laughing fit.

“Kaze…” Corrin exclaimed as she wiped tears from the corner of her eyes. “I’m sorry. I know this is hard for you, but to think you’ve committed some sort of crime because you were having fun is ridiculous.” She said with a warm smile.

“But look what happened! I could’ve been here sooner, I could’ve stopped that rat from going anywhere near you or--” He stopped once Corrin lifted her hand.

“I know you don’t like him, Kaze. But I’d like you to stop calling Niles a rat. He is a member of my army.” Kaze nodded at the command, seeming almost more comfortable when he was being told what to do.

“Yes, my lady. It’s just that when he pulled his bow--”

“I knew he wouldn’t hurt me, Kaze. I appreciate your diligence but he did it just to mess with you. He is my brother’s most trusted retainer, I knew I was safe.” Corrin tried to explain but she could see how much her words bothered him.

“My lady, that is exactly my point. Niles and I are in the same position of retainers to a royal family member.” Corrin rested her chin on top of her knees, her eyes clearly conveying her confusion. “A retainer’s job is to be whatever their master needs. For you, I am your guide, your protector, your confidant, your strategist whenever you call for it. My life is yours. My blade is simply an extension of you. If you came to me and told me that you needed me to end the life of someone--it is not within my right to question or refuse. By that night we would be planning a funeral.” Corrin frowned at his seriousness.

“But--”

“You and I have been exploring our dynamic and I would feel inclined to press the issue and find out _why_ this person could not be kept alive but in the end, it is your decision. Niles...he is in my position with a noble of Nohr--a country that has been fueled by animosity and darkness. If Lord Leo were to decide that he no longer trusted you...that he had reason for you to be dead...Niles would have to carry out his command. If he didn’t, he’d simply be imprisoned or executed while Lord Leo found someone else to carry out the mission.” Corrin was uncomfortable hearing him talk about her brother like this.

“That’s ridiculous--why would anyone…” She trailed off, realizing that she was the one who accepted Kaze’s pledge and it would be hypocritical to taunt the decision.

“It is not a sad thing, my lady. It is simply the way of royalty. I am proud to serve you and there will never be a day I regret it, but you must understand to what extend my pledge serves.” Unsure of what to say, Corrin stood and smoothed her hair, which was matted from her nap on the floor earlier. Kaze stood as well and the two started walking out of the forest without a word. They passed the closed shops for the day and Corrin could see the lights in the mess hall still lit in the far distance. There was a crowd out front and Corrin smiled, realizing that Kaze had finally been letting himself enjoy some time to himself.

“Kaze. What would it take to absolve you of guilt?” Her question seemed to take him off guard.

“I suppose your forgiveness for following you tonight would suffice.” He seemed so unsure himself.

“I mean, specifically in the case of Niles. I know that my continuation to meet with him--in private--would cause you immense pain as my retainer. How do I fix that for you?” He seemed disturbed at her intention to continue to speak with Niles at personal levels.

“Truthfully, I’m not sure. I suppose a command might work.” That made sense to Corrin, so as the two stopped at the bottom of the steps up to her quarters, Corrin made her decision.

“Kaze. As my retainer, you are to respect my wishes and keep your distance when I am with Niles.” It wasn’t a harsh command and it wasn’t particularly specific, but the comfort seemed to ease Kaze’s mind.

“Yes, my lady. Permission to say one thing though?”

“You never have to ask, Kaze.” She reminded him with a smile.

“May I just have it on your record that I do not like Niles. Not even a little.” At this, Corrin let out a loud laugh, bringing a smile to Kaze’s face as well.

“Noted.” Unsure of what possessed her, perhaps the pure joy of that laugh, she leaned up and pecked him gently on the cheek. His face flushed and looked down, probably deciding how best to chide her for her behavior with him.

She smiled and he waited at the foot of the stairs as she climbed to the top. She was about to enter the building, before running to the balcony and looking down, where Kaze was still standing.

“Yes, my lady?” He questioned.

“One more thing, Kaze. I forbid you from speaking to my siblings about this incident.” This too seemed to ease his mind and Kaze smiled while bowing.

“Of course.”

* * *

 

**So there is chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave some feedback as I get ready to post Chapter 3! This is probably the first story I've ever posted where I actually have a huge chunk of the story written for once xD**  
  
**Things are gonna heat up a little in the next chapter so please stick around!**

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

### Peace & Quiet

Corrin was looking forward to some peace. It had all become too much very suddenly and her mind was cluttered. When they entered the astral castle, Corrin pretty much flew through her daily duties. She collected all the harvests and resources, she greeted the guests and paid patronage at the arena, she even answered the request for larger barracks so quickly her dragon blood was still burning by the time she had reached dinner.

In the evening, she had eaten her food as quickly and respectfully as she could with everyone in the mess hall. Even going so far as upholding superficial conversations with her siblings before racing back to her room. When the door shut, Corrin slid down and sat on the floor with a loud sigh. The silence in her room was deafening and it made her so pleased. She knew that for the first time in awhile, she would have the rest of the evening to herself. Because even in upholding her promise of meeting with someone each night, she knew she’d be alone.

And it was all thanks to Niles.

The past few times she had invited him him to her room, he never showed. She would wait and waste her night being ready in case he would decide to show at the last moment, but would ultimately be left frustrated. So today, she invited him up confident that she would get some peace and quiet. 

After a couple of deep breaths, she forced herself to her feet and removed her dark, tattered cape. She lit a small fire in the corner, something she still felt nervous doing being in a tree house and all, and moved the tea kettle over the flame. Despite Jakob having lied to her about the quality of her tea for weeks, eventually she had succeeded in making it just how she likes. She watched the flames for a few moments, feeling the warmth spread throughout her.

That warmth reminded her of the weight holding her down. With a gleaming smile and excited fingers, she undid the straps holding up the armor around her legs. They fell to the ground by the fire with a loud thud. It was a cool night, so she kept her tights on underneath as he fingers worked quickly at the straps to her bodice and shoulder pieces. Each piece fell with such a sound that made Corrin giggle just a little. She felt free and relaxed for the first time since long before their dive into Valla. As she finally got her breastplate off, Corrin sighed as the cool air tickled her skin through her thin tunic flowed down her body.

She smiled again, adjusting the straps while turning to her wardrobe. She walked over, like walking on air from the lack of armor and opened the doors. She was looking for a thicker nightgown when she noticed her heart was beating quickly. So much so that her ears were slightly hot. She only allowed herself to be confused for a moment before closing her eyes.

* * *

 

 

_ “Your eyes send all that information to the mind so quickly that a lot of it tends to get lost.” Kaze had explained as he hopped down the branches and eventually onto the ground before her.  _

_ “But I don’t understand.” Corrin all but pouted. “I didn’t actually find you, you just revealed yourself to me.” Kaze laughed a little at her expression. _

_ “Close your eyes.” He commanded softly. “Tell me what you’re feeling.” She followed his instructions _

_ “My heart rate is little elevated, even though I wasn’t running. My hands are also kind of sweaty.” She noticed. _

_ “Now tell me what you remember. Don’t skip anything, exactly what did you saw.” His voice was like a trance and Corrin forced herself to think of the moments before Kaze called her name from the trees. _

_ “I remember walking. And stepping on a branch. Some birds flew away from the sound so I looked up and watch them break out of the treeline. I walked some more and then you popped up behind me.” She watched it like a little movie in her head, surprised at herself. _

_ “No. Go back. Don’t rush it. You watched the birds.” She didn’t understand so she concentrated a little more. She watched the two birds swirl up around the branches and into the treeline when a glance of purple caught her eye. _

_ Her eyes snapped open and she looked into Kaze’s amused eyes. “Your scarf.” _

_ “Exactly. So your eyes saw that and your instincts kicked in.” Corrin was so amazed she threw herself into Kaze’s hard chest, knocking him back slightly. _

_ “Your scarf! I saw your scarf!” She was laughing now, so much so that it made Kaze let out a small one--only after he untensed.  _

_ “It’s important that you continue to train your mind and body to work together like this. It’s a life-saving tool.” _

 

* * *

 

Kaze’s words were so loud in her ear as she replayed the last few moments. There was nothing near the fire she had to worry about burning. When she had turned she saw her bed, a mess as always. Her nightstand still had books stacked on it. Her flags of Nohr and Hoshido had moved slightly with a breeze from the window. 

She opened her eyes, seeing a small wooden training sword carelessly discarded in her too big wardrobe and grabbed it slowly. With a quick turn, she stared out the window into the darkness of trees and night. 

“Show yourself.” She commanded as she walked towards the window.

“Don’t let me stop you. By all means, carry on.” Her fingers eased around the wooden sword and confirmed what her mind must have already figured out. That flash of white in the breeze was all it took.

“Niles.” She scowled as the ruffian swung into the wide windowsill and landed with his leg crossed over the other, sitting comfortably.

“If this is how you treat all your house guests I would’ve started showing up a lot earlier.” He rested his chin on his hand, that damn devilish smile on his lips. His words sent a chill down her spine which made Corrin painfully aware of her current state of undress. She looked down and wanted to groan as she noticed how tightly the thin fabric clung to each and every part of her. When she looked up, Niles was still gazing with that wicked smile and licked his lips just for show.

She let out a small groan of frustration as she walked over to the shelves and pulled her robe out from one and tied it around herself. It wasn’t a huge improvement, it was still silk and rather short, but Corrin was just grateful that she had left her tights on.

“No need to cover up on my account, I don’t mind. In fact, I could always join you.” When she spun to look at him, he had leaned back slightly and reached up and swiftly undid the fasten on his cape. He had already reached the button midway down his white shirt before Corrin had gotten to him, grabbing his hand tightly.

“That’s quite alright.” Corrin exhaled in relief as her face heated up. At this, Niles let out a loud laugh.

He was just messing with her. Just like he always did.

“Yes, my princess. Whatever you say.” He responded as he turned her hand and pulled hers up to his lips, pressing a small kiss against her knuckles.

“I wasn’t expecting you so soon.” Corrin bluffed, too nervous to move. When she lunged for his hand before she had used her other hand to catch herself against his thigh. She was still slightly bent over him.

“Liar.” He cooed, staring intently at her. She made a revealing face.

“You’ve never shown up before.” He smiled against her hand as he rubbed it against different parts of his face. “Have you?” She asked, mortified at the thought of him watching her all those nights waiting for him to come. He read the look on her face and let out a small chuckle at her.

“It’s my first time here, princess. Don’t fret.” Still playing with her hand, he twisted it and thumbed up through her knuckles so he could leave a kiss on her palm. Her mind was in overdrive, aware of every part of him that she could feel. So much so that she unconsciously relaxed onto him some more. It was just the tiniest amount, but it didn’t go unnoticed to Niles- who pulled her hand up slightly so he could kiss her wrist for a long moment.

“I must have given you quite the fright. Your heart is beating so fast.” She blushed, unaware that he was feeling her pulse on his lips, and averted her eyes. He let out an audible sound, causing her to look back up at him through her fallen hair. He lifted his other hand and brushed it out of her eyes. “You can’t make that face when I come here. It’s almost too much to handle.” His voice was low and filled with something that made her heart skip.

“I’m sorry.” It came out as more of a question and he smiled a smaller, less mischievous smile.

“If you’d like I can go. I can see you were expecting me not to show.” He offered.

“No!” Corrin all but shouting, causing Niles to raise an eyebrow her. “I mean, please stay. Have a cup of tea with me.” She was fighting everything in her body trying not to let her face turn red again but still his eye narrowed into her.

“As you wish.” They stayed like that for a moment, Niles seemingly in no rush to move her from her current position, before Corrin stood straight, dropping her hand from his thigh.

“It’s a hibiscus flavor. If you’d like I can go find another flavor from the pantry down the hall.” She offered meekly as he stood up for the first time, never letting go of her hand. When she noticed she quickly reached for his cape carelessly discarded and folded it into her arms. 

“No need. Sounds lovely.” He walked past her and casually sat at the table, looking around her quarters. Feeling suddenly nervous, she laid the cape carefully on the bed and went to her cupboard for cups. 

“I’m sorry.” She called as she started wiping the cups with a handkerchief to make sure they were clean. He didn’t respond but Corrin didn’t turn to him. She felt more confident when she wasn’t looking at him. “For assuming you wouldn’t show. It was rude of me.”

“I should apologize to you. Lord Leo always tells me to, but I never got around to declining your invitations personally.” Corrin couldn’t help but turn to face him, holding the cloth and cup still. 

“Leo? I don’t understand.” For a moment, Corrin feared that Leo had been interfering with her messages to Niles, or preventing him from coming. 

“Just bad timing, I’m afraid.” She focused her gaze back on him as he answered the question she hadn’t asked. “I had work to do for my master and couldn’t make it.” Corrin’s shoulders slumped slightly. She was relieved.

_ So he wasn’t avoiding me. _

“It’s no trouble. I think I’m finally starting to understand the extent of a retainer’s work for the royal family.” He smirked at her and suddenly, she knew they were both thinking of the night in the woods when Niles drew his bow on her. 

“No stalker tonight, then?” He asked as he made a show of looking around for him. She laughed and set the cups on the table in front of him. She hadn’t noticed but he had rested his feet up on the table. He seemed so at ease. She noticed the immense detail in his boots and pants before moving to the fire. 

“No. He’s not allowed to intrude on my personal time like this. Otherwise, I fear people might not be willing to trust or open up to me.” She admitted as she pulled the kettle and carried it over to the table, setting it on the thick clay mat to avoid it scarring the table. She sat down and pulled the box of tea leaves to her, filling two mesh bags with the fresh leaves and flavors. 

“I’m sure it kills him inside.” Niles said, noticing the way that Corrin carefully filled each bag. How her pale nimble fingers tied off the string to seal them. How a smile painted her face at his words.

“I think he’s getting used to how I run things.” Niles was memorizing her, he noticed. The subtle pink of her lips, the point in her ears, and the smoldering red of her eyes. She was certainly unique, no one could ever argue that. “About the other night…” She started but realized she had nowhere to go. 

“I frightened you.” Niles acknowledged as he pulled his feet carefully off of the table. Corrin didn’t look at him and instead focused on carefully pouring the hot water into each cup. “And yet you didn’t let him try to kill me. I’d say you run things a hell of a lot differently then he expects.”

“You showed me I still have so much to learn.” Corrin admitted, placing the kettle softly on the mat. She stared at the water as it began to absorb the flavor of the tea bags. “Not only about you and Kaze but about myself.” He didn’t say anything, he didn’t want to push despite the confusion he probably had.

“My siblings tell me not to let my guard down no matter what the situation or who I may be with.” Corrin started to explain as she stared endlessly at the tea in front of her. “But I can’t live like that. I see the toll it takes on Xander--having to be ready at any moment like he could be betrayed or attacked or caught off guard. He’s the face of his country, I get it, but at the same time…” She trailed off. Niles didn’t push, he just sat in comfortable silence with her as she tried to voice the confusion in her mind. “Ryoma has many of the same qualities. They’re a lot more alike than either of them would like to admit.” She said with a sad smile. “So Kaze trains me on how to be aware even in the quiet times.” She reached over and handed the teacup to Niles, which he took with a small nod.  He removed the bag and placed it on the plate she had set as well. She followed. “I knew he’s been going easy on me. But I had no idea he was there that night.” Corrin’s voice was laced with disappointment. 

“He had only just arrived.” Niles said before taking a sip of the tea. His senses were overcome with the sweet flower.

“Truthfully?” Corrin asked, her mind racing. This whole time she was worried that Niles would be angry that he had heard their conversation. 

“I swear it. Hoshidan ninjas aren’t the only ones who study the art of stealth. They just tend to use it for more...noble purposes.” Corrin gave him a look as he drank a tea. 

Who was Niles, really?

“That does make me feel a little better then. But still, I’m sorry if he upset you.” Corrin gave a small bow to him. 

“Oh, he did upset me. After all, I certainly wasn’t finished.” The moment of confusion passed quickly as Corrin remembered that night and how close his lips had been to hers. How his scent had flooded her senses and his touch made her skin burn. She blushed into the cup as she drank.

_ He can’t always have the upperhand over me. _ Corrin thought as she held the teacup between her hands.

“If that’s what you were thinking then, why reveal yourself just now?” She asked. Niles felt his head loll to the side in the confusion. “As you said, it could’ve been quite the show.” He licked his lips unconsciously, painfully aware of just how close he had been to seeing so much more of the princess than he already had. The way the flames reflected off her porcelain skin. The way the thin fabric of her tunic licked its way down her body.

“Are you sad I stopped you?” He countered, understanding the dangerous game she was playing. He was surprised when she didn’t blush.

“Not at all. After all, I wouldn’t have even known you were there in the first place.” Her crimson eyes were intent when she looked at him. 

“It’s not in my nature, little princess.” He shrugged as he adjusted in his seat. She didn’t know what was happening until he pulled her chair closer to his with his leg effortlessly. She jerked forward slightly from the momentum. A calloused hand touched her knees, spreading them apart slightly, his knee prying them open more. His hand scooped behind her knee and tugged her closer until she was practically on top of him. “When I see you naked, I want you sweating. And calling out my name.” Her hands, at a loss of where to go, landed on his chest. Her breathing kicked up as she realized she was straddling him on his seat. He had gotten the upper hand so easily again. Her thighs were pressed tightly against his and she realized she was grateful he hadn’t pulled her harder, otherwise she would’ve landed fully in his lap.

Her heart was beating in overdrive at his words. Her own mind was being flooded with the promise behind his words. She had never felt so...wanted before. So desired by someone.

She didn’t miss the twisting low in her abdomen at the thought of pressing against him even closer. “Alright, you win.” She admitted, realizing that her game was lost just as quickly as she had tried to play it.

“What sort of prize does the winner get?” He asked, his hands moving to the sides of her thighs, squeezing slightly. 

“I didn’t think that far.” She admitted with a sheepish grin. He smirked too as he let one hand trail up the side of her body, unfazed by the shiver it caused. He reached the side of her face and Corrin wasn’t sure what to expect. He pulled her face down towards his slightly and that thought she had in the woods returned. What would lips taste like? Would they feel smooth or rough? As he changed her position, Corrin felt herself wobble from unbalance. Worried she may fall over, one hand shot out and held onto the backrest of the chair, accidentally bringing the even closer. She blushed and he clicked his tongue.

“What did I say about making that face?” He asked, his voice laced with lust and discomfort. His hand slid up to the side of her face and she felt him snap the butterfly clip off of her hair in a fluid snap. She was even more confused as he pulled the ribbon off of her head and let it fall to the floor alongside the clip. Without the ribbon and the clip her hair fell forward, but trusting that she was balanced, he used both of his hands to gather it behind her sharp ears. The position was painful on her arm so she adjusted forward just slightly onto his lap to alleviate the weight.

He searched her eyes for something but honestly if he could read her mind, like she was starting to suspect, then it was a tornado of information. 

“Do you understand how open you are right now?” He asked in an oddly soft voice. She blinked at him in confusion. “Inviting strangers up to your barracks at night. All alone. No interruptions.” Her heart stuttered at his words. “Anyone could easily come here and have their way with you.” 

“I trust you.” The statement came out as sort of a harsh whisper. She cleared her throat softly and averted her eyes for a moment.

“You’re so open.” He noted. He continued to study her. “I could kiss you.” He acknowledged.

“Oh.” She let out, unsure of what the proper response to that should be. Her breathing hitched in her throat.

“I’m not going to.” He pointed out just as quick.

“Oh?” He smirked at her.

“You sound disappointed.” He teased with that devil smile. 

“You...confuse me.” She admitted. 

“I won’t kiss you unless you’re begging for it, my lady.” The statement was so... _ Niles. _

“I…” Before she could come with something to say, there was a loud banging on the door, startling her further into his lap.

“My lady!” Jakob’s voice was slightly panicked, which was his normal when speaking to Corrin. 

“One moment!” Corrin called back to the door.

“Although if you come move any further onto me I can’t be held liable…” Niles’ statement was more so for himself, but it still made Corrin’s insides twist. She smirked. She tightened her legs on either side of him, pulling them closer that her chest was pressed against his just under his chin. Using him for balance, she pulled away from his stunned gaze and stood on either side of him.

She adjusted her robe as she walked to the door.

“Yes, Jakob?” She called through it, not really wanting to open it.

“When I noticed that scoundrel Niles hadn’t shown up, I was worried you might be upset.” She turned her back to the door and stared at Niles who was grinning at her, recovering from her earlier play.

“Not at all, Jakob. Nothing worth getting upset over.” His eyebrow arched in response and he stood up, closing the distance in a few strides. She leaned back against the heavy wooden door when he trapped her between his arms, his face lowered to be level with hers.

“It’s inexcusable to ignore a request of you, my lady. I assure you, I will make it my mission to find this low-life tomorrow give him a stern talking to.” Jakob was so serious that it made Corrin smile. 

“I don’t know if that’s necessary, Jakob.” Corrin was proud of how level her voice stayed, despite Niles. His head ducked lower and he moved closer, his breath tickling her neck. She could hear Jakob go off on exactly  _ why _ it was necessary but her whole being was consumed with one thing. 

His lips pressed against her neck and Corrin’s knees wobbled. The sensitive skin seemed to burn as he trailed his lips slowly up the side of her neck before resting just below her ear.

“I’m….sure he has his reasons.” She managed to choke out when she noticed Jakob had stopped. 

“Reasons! Absolutely nothing comes before you, my lady.” She giggled at the feel of Niles lips against her neck when they twisted up into a smile. One hand trapping her moved to her face and covered her mouth. She rolled her eyes at his overreaction.

Suddenly, Niles’ mouth opened and nipped at the spot of her neck, making her jump and yelp into his hand.

_ Oh.  _

“My lady, did you hear a noise?” Jakob asked through the door. Niles pulled back and removed his hand from her mouth and using it to run through his white hair. He was smiling triumphantly. She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I did. Would you mind going to see what it was, Jakob? I’m so exhausted from today and I’d hate to have to waste any of my night wondering if there’s someone lurking in the halls.” She heard him gasp through the door. 

“Lurking? Not on my watch, lady Corrin. I’d toss anyone right out of here and report them to Lord Xander directly.” Corrin’s mouth opened it surprise and she pointed to Niles, who seemed to actually notice those words.

“Good plan. Let me know if you find any creeps, Jakob. As always, thank you for your service.” At ‘creeps’ Niles pointed to himself in feigned shock  and Corrin smiled. She stepped closer to him and rested her hands on his chest. In a slow, controlled movement she lightly clawed down his skin, revelling in the way his head rolled back in silent pleasure. She  _ enjoyed _ that she was the one making him feel that way. She continued to trail her nails down until they rested on the hem of his trousers. A small sound escaped his lips and his hands covered hers, assuring that she she wouldn’t move again.

“Rest easy, my lady. No one will bother you.” She heard his determination as Jackob stomped away, grumbling some nonsense about rats in the treehouse. 

“That was rude.” Niles feigned offense once his breathing had regained its normal tempo.

“That wasn’t fair.” Corrin responded pointing to her neck.

“That’s the game, my dear. It’s best you stop trying to beat its inventor.” Corrin pursed her lips.

“I’m a fast learner.” She noted, purposely lacing her voice with desire as she pulled her hands back and studied her fingers.

“Well I can see that.” He purred back at her. After a moment, they both let out a little laugh to ease the obvious tension between them.

“I’ll be off now. I don’t think being around me any longer would be healthy for you.” Niles sighed as he went to her bed and fastened his cape. He quickly did up the buttons he had undone earlier. 

“Yeah, yeah.” She waved him off. “Thank you for coming tonight. I mean it.” She expressed sincerely, seemingly catching him off guard. 

“Any time.” He offered as he walked back towards the window.

“Wait!” Corrin called, rushing to him as he stuck one foot out. He turned to her. “I forgot, what about your prize?” She asked with a small smile.

“Already got it, little princess.” He gestured to her clip and ribbon on the floor. “Getting to see you as no one else does.” Her heart fluttered as she tucked the hair behind her ear. 

“Goodnight, Niles.” 

“Goodnight, my princess.”

* * *

 

**Well there's Chapter 3 and the last one I'm posting today! Looking forward to hearing your feedback! Comments, concerns, theories, desires....I want it all!! Get ready for some action in the next chapter, there's some danger in the air!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter has a lot going on a took quite a bit of time to get just right. Hope you enjoy it!

###  Tests of Courage 

“Corrin, wait!” Corrin turned, surprised to see Leo walking towards her. They had just finished a dinner with the royal siblings for both families that went surprisingly well. As it turns out, many of them have a lot in common. Not that any of them would ever admit it.

“Leo.” Leo stopped a good stride away from her. 

“I wanted to apologize on behalf of Niles.” His statement was sincere, but that didn’t stop Corrin’s head from tilting in confusion. Had Niles told Leo about their encounter the other night? How much did he reveal?

“I didn’t realize you had called upon him the other night so he and Odin were with me in a nearby town doing some errands.” He explained. Once it clicked, Corrin smiled and waved it off.

“Don’t worry about it, Leo. It just meant I got to get a little extra sleep.” The truth was Corrin barely slept at all that night. Everything about her encounter with Niles that night had thrown her for a loop. His flirtatious games and his touch was one thing, but it was his exit that had thrown her the most. He seemed glad that he got to be the one to see her completely at ease--in a robe with her hair down. That was enough for him. 

She couldn’t understand it.

“We got back earlier than I thought so I told him to go see you, but he never did.” Leo scoffed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

“It’s fine, really. He left me a note the next day apologizing.” Corrin lied easily. If she told Leo the truth, not only would be probably be livid, but he might let it slip to Jakob--which would be a whirlwind of chaos Corrin did not need. 

“Is that so? He didn’t bring it up when I asked him about it.” Corrin was surprised that Leo cared so much about it to bring it up to Niles in the first place.

“Maybe he was embarrassed. It is a little out of character for him to apologize, isn’t it?” She asked with an innocent smile. He may have his own games, but that doesn’t mean Corrin couldn’t find some way to get the edge on him.

Leo laughed loudly. “Niles is many things, sister. But I can’t say he’s one for embarrassment.” Corrin joined in with a small laugh of her own.

“I suppose you’re right. So I’m guessing he’s always been like...that.” Corrin made some broad hand gesture, unsure of how to describe the strange man that’s been plaguing her thoughts. 

“Always.” Leo rolled his eyes, understanding what she meant immediately. “There’s only so many ways a person can be surprised. Yet Niles continually finds new ways to do so.”

“To be honest, Leo, I’m surprised that he’s your retainer to be begin with.” Corrin admitted, leaning against a wall in the mess hall. “He’s so unlike you.” Leo nodded, unfazed by the statement. 

“Like I said, he surprises that’s for sure.” Leo paused for a moment, that scrunched look on his face. “And thank you for the compliment.” He said suddenly with a genuine smile.

“Is that why you have him? Because he’s nothing like you?” Corrin asked, connecting that it would make sense how two people as different as Niles and Odin could possibly be working together on behalf of her uptight brother.

“I suppose that’s also a good reason to have him, yes. He provides a different outlook on the world that I simply don’t possess. More importantly he’s sharp, quick witted, and frankly he has no shame.” Leo’s response seemed practiced, as though explaining Niles was something he’s had to do time and time again.

“He certainly is lacking in that department.” Corrin agreed with a laugh that trailed off at the implication of Leo's statement. “You wanted someone with no shame.” She stated, more than asked.

“Yes. Truthfully, I trust Niles to carry out those things that I am far too weak to do. He does so without complaint and, if I had to guess, with great pleasure.” A little chill hit Corrin’s spine.

“He’s a bit of a sadist, huh.” Corrin noted aloud. 

“As well as a masochist. The man loves his pain--whether he’s the one dealing or receiving.” Leo shrugged. “But, as I’m sure I don’t need to tell you, you’ve nothing to worry about when it comes to Niles. He’s odd but I would never allow him near you if I thought he posed you any real threat.” Corrin’s heart swelled at the care from her brother. She leaned forward and up on her toes to kiss her brother on the cheek. “Ah, lay off.” He groaned but with a smile nonetheless.

“Sorry. I just can’t help but admire what kind of man you turned out to be.” Corrin admitted, rubbing his arm in comfort. His face flushed a little and he flipped the hair off of his face.

“Some man. Can’t even keep his hair in check.” Leo’s lips twitched as Takumi started to pass the two of them. Corrin bit her lip to prevent the laugh from bubbling over.

“Who are you talk about hair? Yours is longer than my sister's!” Leo barked.

“Mine is pulled back and well kept. It doesn’t get in my way.” Takumi responded cooly. "Plus I don't need a silk ribbon to keep it tamed."

“Come on, you two. We had such a nice dinner.” Elise pouted as she skipped over to them both, holding their hands. Takumi looked at it incredulously before going back to shooting daggers at Leo.

“She’s right you know.” Sakura’s voice was surprisingly heard in the wide pace as she approached. “Lord Leo, I think you have really nice hair.”

Corrin couldn’t help but laugh at the look of betrayal Takumi gave his little sister. Sakura truly had come such a long way from the stuttering quiet girl she was when they first met. 

“Hah!” Leo exclaimed in victory. Hinoka walked over, seemingly trying to out pace a chasing Camilla who was following her rambling about something. 

“Corrin, I forgot to tell you your name got pulled for the arena fight today. I can go in your stead if you’re too tired.” Hinoka’s raspy voice always made Corrin smile. Just like the thought of a good clean match at the arena.

“That’s fine, Hinoka. I’m looking forward to it.” She said with a smile.

“That’s my girl.” Both Xander and Ryoma exclaimed as they approached, making her blush. They eyed each other cautiously, but tried their best to keep it discrete. 

“I know you’ll win, my perfect little princess.” The voice came just before the grab and the suffocation Corrin felt as she was pressed into Camilla’s large bosom. She waited her own appropriate amount of time before pulling away, knowing Camilla would still be unhappy either way.

“Let’s head over then, shall we?” Corrin announced before Camilla could complain.

At the arena most of the army had already gathered. She noticed almost everyone tried to come out when she was the one fighting and to be honest, it always made her uneasy. 

She never wanted to let any of them down. 

She parted ways with her family and went to get ready.

She wasn't that exceptional of a fighter yet. In fact, according to her siblings she was still pretty sloppy when she wasn't 110% focused. Despite that, her army came in such waves to watch her fight, as though trying to learn from her. If she was being honest with herself, Corrin didn't think she had anything worthwhile for her army to see.

“Nervous?” She jumped at the voice as she strapped on the last piece of her armor to her leg. She looked up and noticed Niles leaning against the open door into the arena. He was silent in his approach...as always.

“I don’t think so.” She responded as she picked up the practice sword from the weapons wall. “Are you here to wish me luck?” She asked as she tossed the sword back and forth, adjusting to it’s different feel from her Yato.

He chuckled behind her. “I guess you could say that.” She peaked over when she realized he was picking up a bow and filling a quiver with arrows.

Corrin was so excited to be in the arena today she had completely forgotten to ask Hinoka who her partner was for the fight. 

“Are you allowed to bring that in?” Corrin sputtered out when she noticed him add a bow of his own in the quiver, tied off with a white feather. 

“I won’t use it. Consider it my own good luck charm.” He threw a surprisingly charming smile at her.

“You want me to take the lead?” She asked, knowing the two only had a few moments to discuss strategy before the fight. He nodded, understanding that as an archer it was always in his best interest to take the most non-direct approach.

“Although I’m sure it will be an easy win. It seems like it doesn’t take much to get your dragon-fang going.” Corrin smiled at his words. It was true, she was mastering the art of using her dragon blood to transform parts of her for critical damage. 

“Don’t underestimate our opponents, Niles. For all we know they have a freaky dragon girl on their team to.” Corrin was shocked at the hearty laugh that Niles let out.

“No one has a freakier dragon than we do, my lady.” She smiled and turned to face him, noticing now how limited he is in terms of armor.

“It’s too clunky.” He responded again to an unasked question, once again adding to her belief that he could read her mind. “Leather and thin chainmail does the trick for someone who has to stay as mobile as myself.” He explained further.

“Well, I’ll make sure they don’t come after you anyway.” Corrin promised turning towards the open door. She started to walk and felt his hand grab hers and pull her back slightly. 

“Don’t even think of me out there, my lady. You fight just as fiercely as you would by yourself. I’ll be your relief. Never turn your back to see if I’m there. Know I am.” This was such a different side of him that Corrin didn’t expect. Obviously she knew he was a fierce fighter, but she didn’t know his personality would be so...serious. It was just another page in her confusing mental log about Niles.

“I trust you.” She said with a smile, knowing that it would make him smirk. His eye roll was overly dramatic.

“I know.” He kissed her knuckles and dropped her hand. Corrin walked out confidently, never turning to look back at Niles. She did her best to focus on the other entrance to see their opponents.

Lillith had explained a while back at the opponents are those who pray to the dragons and ask for trials of strength and courage. It was an odd realization for her, she wondered if Lillith was the only dragon that helped carry out the prayers to the First Dragons or if Lillith was some sort of deity in her own right to accept these trials of courage. 

The lead was a cavalier holding a lance at his horse’s side and Corrin made sure not to make a face. She had been getting better, training with Silas when they could, but she was so used to fighting Xander with his sword that she found a horseback soldier with a lance required a completely different way of thinking and fighting. His second was a female mage, her clothes unrecognizable as being from any particular army she knew.

She could hear the cheers of her friends and family but took a deep breath and closed her eyes, using some of Kaze’s most recent trainings to isolate the noises she wanted. She could hear a soft step as Niles moved into position and she could hear the soft exhale of the horse in front of her. 

When she opened her eyes, it was as though the crowd had turned into a soft white noise.

“At the ready.” Ryoma called out through the haze. “Round one, begin!” She took half a second and smirked as the eager knight commanded his horse to rush forward.

Defensive maneuvers first. The horse quickly closed the gap but Corrin stood crouched slightly with her sword arm pulled back. Just as it seemed the horse itself would run through her, Corrin pushed off one foot and evaded both the horse and the reckless stab of the lance. She landed on her feet and turned as the the rider pulled back on the reigns of the horse.

Corrin launched forward and with a jump, slashed the sword on the back of the rider. He let out a loud yell in frustration and probably some pain. As she started to fall back to the ground, an arrow grazed just over her head and hit the rider in his shoulder.

Corrin wanted to turn and say thanks, but she was heeding his words and trusting he would be there. The horse turned and with a blinding speed that Corrin wasn’t expecting at such a short range, she only barely managed to dodge the horse. She felt the impact of the lance on her ribs and as a result was thrown to the side. She heard familiar murmuring and felt heat begin to build behind her. She forced herself to wait face down on the dirt for a moment before pushing and rolling to the side, narrowly avoiding the fireball that crashed down.

Patience was something Leo had spent years trying to teach her along Xander’s training. 

She jumped to her feet, ignoring the discomfort in her side, and smiled at the duo. She rushed forward directly, knowing it would startle the horse. Using the tip of her sword for balance, she went wide around the side of the horse. With a yell, she easily adjusted for the rider’s movement and threw her body up and at the rider, using a backhanded turn to get the most of her hit against the rider’s chest. Just as she hoped, the momentum was tremendous and the rider went flying off of his horse. She landed hard against the horse, who whined in annoyance. Corrin watched as an arrow easily impacted on the same shoulder as before, just the front as the rider went tumbling down. Corrin waited for a moment as the mage assessed her partner. The mage threw her hand up and suddenly the cheers broke through Corrin’s haze. She smiled as she leaned off of the horse, rubbing him softly.

“Sorry, buddy.” She said honestly as she walked over to the fallen rider. With an extended hand, the rider accepted Corrin’s offer with grace and stood, stumbling a little.

“That was some hit.” The gruff voice responded. “Good fight.”

Corrin smiled and bowed slightly. “Thank you for the fight.”

“Round two competitors have three minutes to strategize in the chambers.” Ryoma’s voice echoed in the arena. Corrin started walking back, looking up to wave at all of her siblings in the stands.

“That’s a pretty reckless move.” Niles noted as they walked into the chamber. “If you throw your body like that and end up missing, you could do some serious harm to yourself.”

“I know. I just...wanted to be done fighting him as soon as possible.” She knew it was a reckless move because she  _ had _ missed before and it was not a pretty sight. "Lances make me uneasy."

“I’m not challenging your decision, I just want you to be aware of it.” Niles clarified as he added two more arrows to his stock.

“Thanks for your support.” She said with a smile. She took a swig from the healing mixture on the table. Only one allowed in between each round.

“The only one wrecking your body should be me.” Corrin choked on the liquid at his words. He was still in his ‘fighting’ mode but his devilish smirk was back. 

“Good to know.” Corrin said as she rolled her eyes. “I’m going to initiate the next fight.” She explained as she stood and stretched, feeling some relief from the hit on her side.

“When you haven’t seen the enemy yet?” He questioned, rolling his arms and cracking his neck.

“Yes. For round two I like to make a definite choice before going out.” She admitted as she double checked all the straps on her armor. 

“I’ll shoot high.” Corrin looked at him with a head tilt. “If you can call your shot, I’ll call mine.” She smiled at his confidence and the crowd outside made them realize their time was up.

“High.” She agreed with a nod. 

 

Round two had a swordmaster with an archer as his second. “Play nice.” Corrin said, never looking over to Niles who she knew was at her side. For some reason she just  _knew_ that Niles hated other archers.

“But wouldn’t he look so much better with some scars on that arrogant face of his. Someone should show him how to properly string that bow.” Leo’s earlier words about his affliction for pain resonated within Corrin as Niles spoke.

Corrin and the swordmaster looked to each other and nodded in greeting as Corrin put herself back in her offensive haze. 

_ Just the four of us. _

“Round two, begin!” Ryoma called out like an explosion. Corrin was almost at the swordmaster before even she could believe it. She was getting faster. His sword was out in a defensive stance but Corrin remembered what Niles had said. She tilted her head down and went low as she approached the fighter, swinging her sword into an uppercut, easily sliding past his readied stance. It was a strange angle to be prepared to block for and damn did she get him good. The force of her swing knocked him up off of his feet slightly. Before she finished following through with the swing, the arrow flew by and struck the minimally armored fighter in his rib. 

He toppled to the ground with a grunt. It’s a good thing these are weak weapons because if either Niles or Corrin had their regular weapons, that combination could have easily struck him down completely. Corrin backed up slightly, wondering how he would react when suddenly the fighter up and swinging quickly at her. She deflected the first but the second one nicked her shoulder, the third and fourth she dodged but his fifth landed hard on her side where she had been struck with the lance. Corrin staggered back at the skill of his speed when his arms stopped. It was a skill she had seen Ryoma master and a couple of her companions learning. She had almost forgotten about the archer entirely, but her instinct seeing him out of the corner of her eye kicked in and she jumped backwards, avoiding the angled shot.

As she skidded back on the dirt, Corrin could hear Niles mumble behind her something about the ‘bastard’ archer that took the shot. Still reeling from that frenzy of hits, Corrin took a deep breath and felt her blood run hot. With a smile she ran forward and felt her arm crack as it morphed into it’s dragon claw. She swiped against his chest and used her sword to follow through with a hit on his side. An arrow whizzed by at struck the fighter harder into another rib with enough force that it stuck and he had to pull it out. 

She was amazed he was still standing after that. He lunged forward, holding his sword with both hands and spun his body to give the blade more force. Corrin couldn’t dodge in time and he struck her left side, with all of his might. She was knocked back but steadied herself so she didn’t lose balance. Her head was spinning from the last hit.

“Corrin.” Niles didn’t necessarily shout, but a switch flipped in her head and she remembered that exact same tone from the first time they had met.

It was a warning. 

She fell forward, tucking in her arms and bracing the fall with her shoulder as the arrow went over her.

Her ears still ringing from the impact, Corrin stood slowly. Not out of pain this, but out of a strange isolated rage she felt. She could feel her dragonstone burn against her chest under her armor. She wanted to lose control. But this isn’t a fight to the death, it’s a duel. She needed to settle down. She needed the dragon within her to back off. Something in her face must have caught the swordsman off guard because he was blinking at her dumbly.

With resolve, Corrin rushed forward and slid under his cross swing. She went up and used the blunt of her sword to hit him in the stomach, he staggered back from the impact. As he went to cover his stomach out of habit, Corrin pulled her sword from behind her and slashed it down his side. This time, when he fell he did not get back up. The archer rushed forward to the swordfighter and they exchanged a few words before he raised his hand.

“Victory!” Ryoma boomed. Corrin staggered to the fighter and reached down to help him up with the archer’s assistance.

“You are a fearsome warrior. I didn’t expect such strength here.” Corrin laughed as they shook hands.

“You should be proud, that was a well fought duel.” Corrin charmed with a smile.

“That beautiful and that vicious?” He let out a long whistle, making Corrin laugh again.

“That’s very kind of you. As long as my fighting is worthy, nothing else matters.” Corrin deflected easily.

“To know that there are warriors as stunning as you…” He trailed off as he eyed up and down her body, making her feel incredibly exposed.

“Yeah, yeah but can you tell your friend to ease up?” The archer, Corrin noticed, was almost hiding behind his friend. “If looks could kill.” He mumbled. She and the swordmaster laughed before finally releasing each other’s hands.

“Thank you for the fight.” Corrin bowed slightly before turning to head back to the chambers. She needed that medication tonic if she wanted any chance of winning the final round. She made sure to give another reassuring wave to her family. She noticed the worry in Sakura’s eyes.

“I didn’t know he’d be so fast.” Corrin groaned once inside the chamber. She sat heavily on the chair and let Niles hand her the tonic, which she eagerly swallowed.

“He was good. But you’re better.” He reminded her as he crouched in front of her. He reached forward and adjusted her bodice armor out of the way, to which Corrin didn’t object. 

“What’s the damage, doc?” 

“You’ll live.” He replied with a smirk. “Which is great news for that puppy you just charmed.” There was a different tone in his voice that made her giggle.

“Jealous, are we?” Corrin teased, leaning forward to him. He tilted up towards her and grabbed her chin with a certain amount of force.

“Not at all. They can imagine all they want what is under that armor. I’ve actually seen it.” Her face flooded with heat under his touch and she noticed that her body seemed to feel much better. “Do you have a tactic for round three?” He asked as he reassessed her body for weaknesses. It was weird, his hands were all over her right now and yet she felt completely comfortable. Yet his touch had driven her mad that night in her room. 

“No idea.” She admitted.

“I thought you might kill him.” Niles noted as he inspected her arms carefully, making sure there were no sprains or cracks. “I think everyone in there thought you might.” Corrin was ashamed, she didn’t know it looked that bad.

“My dragonstone was burning.” She admitted as she held a hand over her breastplate where the stone lay underneath. “It’s like...it wanted me to transform.” 

“Your dragon-self isn’t a bad thing, little princess. Think of it as a failsafe. For some reason, in that moment you thought you were in actual danger. Because of that, your instincts wanted to take over.” Corrin thought about his words for a long moment. She had never really considered that before and she was surprised it was something Niles noticed. She focused on him, still crouched before her, arms resting on his knees and realized that she may never understand Niles.

“So I should use my dragon-fang, right?” She asked as she stood and reached down for him. He stared at the hand and took it, allowing her to help hoist him up. 

“I can’t tell you how to use that skill of yours. What I do know is that the best way win round three is to be quick and deadly.” He was right. As tough as her first opponents were, round three was sure to be a challenge. She closed her eyes to do a once over mentally of her body.

“So when I have an opening, I’ll get double hits when I can as long as you can support me while I pull for the next swing.”

“As I said before, don’t even think about me. My arrows are yours.” She took a deep breath in relief before opening her eyes again. 

“Let’s finish this. I need a break in the hotspring.” She said with her own wickedness. He smirked at her.

“I’ll race you there.” She smiled as they walked back out to the arena.

She was not expecting the exposed, extremely built chest of a tall man. His monstrous form was intimidating by itself. He toyed with an axe at his side as he and his second--another mage--made their way towards the center of the arena. The lack of armor almost made her excited, but she realized the sheer size and strength of this man was nothing to be happy about. He was powerful and the look in his eyes only assured her of that. She noticed the way he eyed Niles next to her and it made something in her shake. He wanted to hurt Niles, she could tell, and it pissed her off. At his side, the made was lanky with wiry fingers and sunken eyes. She looked like she had never slept or eaten before. But her eyes were just as vicious as the warrior next to her.

Corrin gave a little bow in acknowledgement, but the warrior did nothing back. Not willing to turn away from him, she raised her hand in Ryoma’s direction.

“Warriors at the ready?” He boomed out loudly. The warrior smirked and waved off Ryoma carelessly, something that just filled her rage even more. 

“Yeah.” His voice was deep and harsh.

“Round three, begin.” Ryoma’s voice was different as he signaled the fight, as though he was as thrown off by this duo as Corrin.

No one moved.

“Scared?” He barked at her.

“Not at all.” Corrin called back cooly. She was thankful of all the time she spent with Niles, it made her comebacks come as second nature. His lips turned down in disgust at her.

“Come ‘ere then.” He said as he flipped the axe in his hand. 

Corrin knew it’d be useless to just stand there. She and Niles had a plan. Fast and deadly. So she charged forward towards the towering figure. She wasn’t expecting him to go on the offense, swinging his axe at her as she approached. She ducked under it and gave a hard slash to his side. She could tell it didn’t do much against him. She hopped backwards as he swung his axe down again, the force of it pulling him down some. Seeing an opening she lifted her sword and brought a hard slash on his shoulder, enough to make him growl. 

He stood up and took a step towards her when an arrow seemingly appeared from his ribcage. She smirked as she acknowledged Niles’ precise shot, the arrow deep within him. Even with practice arrows, Niles could hit with such precision and force that anyone became his prey. He swung his axe suddenly, a weird jab, enough to knock her back as he hit her weak spot on her side. 

_ He’s been watching the fights. _ Corrin knew he was going to go for her side as much as possible. She barely had time to react as a white piercing bolt grazed her head, burning the fringes of her hair. Knowing the speed of the lightning spell, Corrin jumped back as fast as she could dodging the follow-up from the mage. The warrior charged her as he ripped the arrow of his body and snapped it in his hands. Corrin waited, testing her patience as the rushing behemoth closed it. Just as he swung down and angled his strike, Corrin lunged forward, using her sword to swing low and hit the back of his legs. He staggered forward and yelled as an arrow pierced his shoulder this time. Corrin jumped and brought her sword arm down against his back, grateful that Niles had provided her time for the second hit. 

He swung as he turned to face her, making Corrin duck as she backed up. She didn’t like this angle, she couldn’t see the mage. He pulled his arm back and the nervousness from his size got to Corrin. She prematurely made a dodge that he quickly adjusted for her mistake and brought the axe down hard against her side. The force threw her back closer to where Niles was. Face down in the dirt and knowing what was coming, Corrin rolled towards Niles and avoided the first lightning strike. She stood up and spun, knowing that she had to change position to avoid the follow up when suddenly everything in Corrin’s mind went white. The mage must have predicted her movement.

The bolt pierced through her armor like a hot knife and and struck her weak side. She could feel as the lightning cracked through  ribs and exited out of the back of her. It’s not a forceful spell, so Corrin was only knocked back a step. But her mouth was agape and eyes wide; the pain was blinding. She turned to the warrior who was laughing at her with a monstrous look in his eyes and the burning she felt was no longer from the lightning bolt, but from within her blood. Struggling to breathe, Corrin stood there, her sword arm limp as the monster walked towards her. When he was close enough she let the dragon blood take control as she pierced through his shoulder with her transformed claw. She felt her neck crack as her face morphed into the dragon head and her vision was blindingly red. She shot a powerful dragon breath directly at where she had pierced.

Just as quickly, she morphed back into her normal self and lunged forward with the sword, forcing it through the side of his body. She noticed two arrows in his chest that Corrin hadn’t noticed Niles had fired. It was probably her bloodiest duel in the arena, but something was forcing her to act differently in this fight

And yet astoundingly, the monster stood tall above her, holding onto the blade with his bare hands to prevent her from removing it from his body. His other hand dropped the axe and Corrin found herself lifted high above the ground with the force of his hand around her throat. His hand was huge and Corrin was quickly gasping for air. 

“Time’s up, princess.” This was wrong, and Corrin knew it. These monsters weren’t here for a duel, they were here for her.

_To kill her_.

Corrin couldn’t let out a scream as a lightning bolt pierced her other side. The pain was almost surreal. Corrin’s vision started to dim when she remembered Niles words about her instinct. She called on the dragon blood within her and found the strength to use his arm as leverage to pull back to get some much needed air. Her fingers turned into claws and they tore threw his grip until he had to drop her. When she landed on her knees, Corrin wanted to collapse. She could feel blood oozing through her armor and onto the dirt below. 

“Big sister!” Sakura’s scream was more than enough for her dragon. 

Corrin screamed in rage as the power overtook it. Her face, transformed, launched powerful energy at him at an alarming rate. He stumbled back surprised, his arms still bleeding from where her claws had torn hisflesh.

_ Make him bleed. _ An inner voice commanded, to which Corrin growled in response. It’s what she wanted to do. She walked towards him as her face transformed back and she picked up the sword which he had pulled out of himself during her frenzy and lunged into him again and then twisted the blade within him. He yelled in pain and grabbed her throat again, this time only lifting to drive her into the ground below. There was a moment of silence as the dust cleared and Corrin coughed up blood, spitting it on the ground next to her. Another bolt pulsed through her body, causing her to entire body to spasm. It wasn't a bolt meant for her, she realized, grateful that it seemed almost weak compared to the earlier hits. She pulled herself up onto her hands and knees, mind foggy and body shaking. She looked up and watched as he pulled a strange blade from his waistband.

“For Garon.”

_Helpless_.

Corrin couldn’t function, she couldn’t think, she couldn’t control her body. It wasn’t enough. She wasn't enough. She let down her guard. She had failed. Despite the crowd of her companions around her, Corrin couldn’t think of a single face as her mind went dark. With a pulse of heat throughout her body, Corrin's instinct reacted solely on the remaining energy she had left.

“Niles!” She screamed at the top of her lungs as the monster above her lifted the blade high above her. She was kicked over and collapsed onto her side, clouds of dust making her cough. The impact was brutal and she could barely muster the strength to look up. Where she had been, Niles stood with a crazed look in his eye. For some reason, the monster of a man was drumbstruck. 

Niles kneed him in his groin so he curled over slightly and Niles grabbed his shoulders and turned him slightly just as there was a flash of light. This time the lightning bolt came out of the front of the monster and went through Niles as well. Corrin wanted to scream. She wanted to help. But she couldn’t move. It was as though her blood was turning to cement and forcing her to stay where she was. The lightning bolt seemed to hit the monster at the perfect spot, because she didn’t miss the way his legs lost control. Niles’ body was barely reacting to the lightning exiting his body. Was Corrin imagining it? Was he not getting hurt?

The monster fell to his knees from the hit and then started to yell as Niles had started against him with some sort of blade. The cuts were deep and precise until it seemed the monster would bleed out. Backing away from the him, Corrin noticed the sadistic grin on Niles’ face as he started to walk back to Corrin’s limp body. He easily stepped over her, never letting his eyes leave the man in front of him. Standing above her, Corrin watched as he drew his bow with an arrow that Corrin recognized. It was tied off with a white feather and one he always kept in his quiver, even if he wasn’t going to use it. With a fluid motion, the arrow flew from Niles the short distance and pierced through the monster’s chest. The arrow went through him like butter and only the feather was really visible to Corrin. With a gurgled pain of agony the monster collapsed.

Corrin’s body started to go numb but she smiled nonetheless, happy that the threat was defeated. She watched up through her fighting eyelids at Niles as he crouched over her. His hand touched her face but it felt so far away. He was all torn up by the looks of it. She could feel his blood as he trickled down his arm, onto his hand, and onto her face. “Close your eyes, little princess.” He commanded. She wanted to speak. She wanted to muster up some energy to thank the white-haired outlaw for protecting her. But she couldn't move her lips.

“You’re safe now.”

The words were all she needed to hear before everything in Corrin’s life went dark. 

* * *

  **Phew. That was quite the endeavor. I've proof read the chapter several times but I'm still sorry if anything got lost/misunderstood. What a fun chapter to write and some great insight into Corrin and Niles' battle strategies. Please let me know what you thought, I really appreciate all of the feedback I've been getting! And make sure to subscribe to the story to get an update when my next chapter is out. I have to proof read and edit some parts of it, but I'm hoping to have it up by the end of the week.**  
Thanks again!   
~~~  
KaysKeys


End file.
